


Padawans Everywhere

by adrestia_of_the_long_night



Series: Sky Wars Collection [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kamino, Mandatory Padawans, Resolute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrestia_of_the_long_night/pseuds/adrestia_of_the_long_night
Summary: AU:  By the decree of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and the Senate, the Jedi Order is to increase the number of Jedi in the field.  This leads to the issuing of Padawans to every single Jedi Master and Jedi Knight but by an underhanded action from the Chancellor, Anakin Skywalker is issued a second Padawan Kyla Truefall, a humanoid from the desert planet of Tatooine.  What will this do to his bond with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sky Wars Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Padawans Everywhere

***

(Jedi Temple)

Anakin was confused at the arrival of Obi Wan and two younglings following behind him, “Master?” he frowned, he had been recalled to the Jedi Temple and he had left the 501st and Ahsoka heading toward Kamino in order to pick up their new troopers. She had asked him if she could remain with the fleet instead of traveling to Coruscant and then waiting for the fleet to arrive with the new men. After he had managed to coerce promises from her as well as from Captain Rex, he had decided to allow her to remain on the Resolute with the 501st.

“Orders from the Senate,” Obi Wan sounded anything but pleased with the news that that his fellow Council members had just informed him of, “They want an increase in the number of Jedi in the field so every Master and Jedi Knight is to be issued a Padawan.”

“Oh,” Anakin sounded amused at that, especially since, he had been issued one already by the Council with no warning, “Kinda like when the Council issued me Ahsoka?” he smirked in reply.

“Yes,” Obi Wan replied as he motioned for one the girl following him to stand next to him, “The order applies to EVERY Master and Knight,” he repeated as Anakin’s eyes widen in sudden understanding.

“No,” he held up his hands in denial, “I already HAVE a Padawan!” he shouted.

“And now you have two,” Obi Wan countered as he introduced the youngling to her new Master, “Anakin Skywalker, allow me to introduce you to your newest Padawan Learner Kyla Truefall.”

“No,” Anakin repeated as he refused to acknowledged the girl standing in front of Obi Wan.

“Yes,” Obi Wan’s voice hardens, “Where is your other Padawan?” he glanced around for Ahsoka.

“She’s still on the Resolute with Rex,” Anakin bluntly stated as his gaze harden at his former Master’s careless concern for his Padawan, “and I for one, am glad that I left her with the men,” he stated as he glanced down at the silent Padawan who was looking up at Anakin with stars in her eyes, “You may have been assigned to me, but you are not MY Padawan,” he stated as he glared around at the gathered Jedi as he stormed out of the Temple.

“I fear that this assignment is a bad idea,” Master Windu sighed as he approached Obi Wan with his own Padawan Learner trailing behind him silently.

“And there is nothing that we can do about it,” Obi Wan countered as he glanced toward the abandon Padawan, who was staring at the door that Anakin had just exited, “Come along Dev and Kyla,” he called for the two Padawans and headed toward their quarters.

***

Anakin arrived at his quarters later that afternoon, and was greeted by the sight of the youngling sitting on the couch in the main room with a bag of her belongings at her feet, “Hello, youngling,” Anakin forced himself to remain calm at her presence.

“Hello Master Skywalker,” she popped at and bowed at his entrance into the room, “Master Kenobi instructed me to wait for you.”

“Fine,” Anakin ignored her as he moved toward his room and grabbed a scramble lock he had been working on, and moved toward Ahsoka’s door and installed it as she watched, “Stay OUT of Ahsoka’s room,” he warned as he went back into his room and the door slide close behind him. Anakin forced himself to calm down as he grabbed his comm and attempted to contact Ahsoka yet again in order to talk to his Padawan before someone else managed to tell her about his new Padawan Learner, he swore as he received yet another out of range signal from his communicator, “Osik,” he muttered under his breath as he slipped his comm into his pocket and reentered the main room of his and Snips quarters.

Kyla was still standing where he had left her, her eyes widen in worry as she realized that there was no space for her in the quarters, “Master…” she trailed off when he held up his hand and stopped her question.

“I have no idea on how they think that this is going to work,” he muttered as he motioned for her to follow him out of the room, he didn’t bother to wait to check to see if she followed him on his way toward the Council Chambers.

As they approached the Council Chambers Anakin was only mildly surprised at the collection of younglings gathered in the hall outside the closed Chamber doors, “Remain here,” he ordered as he entered the Council Chambers.

“How are you Kyla?” asked Vox as he twisted the end of his tunic.

“Confused,” she sighed as she glanced at her former Twi’lek creche mate, “How’s Master Windu?” she asked quietly.

“Decent,” he shrugged, “and yours?”

“Mad,” she replied causing the gathered Padawans to look at her in confusion at her comment, “he already has a Padawan.”

“He can’t have two,” Dev supplied as he remembered the conversation, he had with Master Kenobi after they had dropped her off in her new Master’s quarters.

“Then why isn’t his Padawan here?” demanded Shilu, as he glanced around the hall, “wouldn’t they have returned to the Temple as well?”

Dev supplied the answer, “She was left behind with their fleet.”

“She’s a Padawan,” Kyla was stunned at the knowledge that she had been left in charge of the Legion, “and she was left in command of a Legion?”

Dev nodded his head in confirmation, “According to Master Kenobi, she went to Kamino with her men.”

“That’s…” she trailed off as she realized that Master Skywalker obviously trusted his Padawan and would see no reason to take on another at the moment, unless he was forced to by the Jedi High Council.

Meanwhile within the Council Chambers, the Masters were attempting to placate Anakin in his new role as a Master to two Padawan Learners.

“This decree did not come down from the Jedi High Council,” Master Windu stated as he stared down Anakin, “This came directly from the office of the Supreme Chancellor,” he paused at Anakin’s denial, “would you care to see the order signed by the Chancellor?”

“No,” Anakin shook his head as he shallowed his disgust at his supposive friend, how could he have forced Anakin into taking a second Padawan when he knew that he already had Ahsoka as his Padawan? “So, I am to have two Padawans at the same time?”

“Yes,” Yoda sighed as his hologram seemed to shake as though he could sense the heartache emitting from Anakin.

Anakin looked around at the gathered Masters, in-person and hologram and watched as they each nodded their headed in agreement with the Grand Master, sighing out loud, he stated his requirement at being assigned two Padawans, “They will NEVER be trained together,” he warned, “Ahsoka will remain onboard the Resolute or will reside at the GAR barracks while Kyla will remain at the Jedi Temple,” he held his hand up at the rush of denial coming from Obi Wan and Mace, “No, Masters, this is what WILL be, as long as I am forced to have two Padawans, Ahsoka shall NEVER return to the Jedi Temple and Kyla will NEVER set foot off of Coruscant nor into the GAR barracks.”

“Very well,” Yoda sighed as he agreed to his demands over the arguments starting from his fellow Council members.

Anakin bowed as he stated, “May the Force be with you, Masters.”

“And with you, Skywalker,” Mace replied as he watched the Knight walk out of the Council Chambers.

“Youngling!” Anakin called out as soon as he left the Council Chambers.

“Yes, Master?” Kyla acknowledged as she hurried to join him as he hurried along the hallway.

“I am forced to train you by the decree of the Supreme Chancellor,” Anakin stated bluntly, he refused to tone down his dislike of being forced into this position, “You are hereby restricted to the Jedi Temple,” he held up his hand when she opened her mouth to argue with him, “Under no circumstances are you to set foot off of Coruscant nor are you permitted into ANY GAR facility,” he paused as he watched her as she tried to find a loophole with his orders, “You are to have NO contact with my Padawan Ahsoka Tano,” he stopped as he nailed in the final nail into the coffin, “This is by direct order of the Jedi High Council.”

“Master…”

“If you disobey ANY of this, then you WILL be expelled from the Jedi Order,” Anakin continued as though she hadn’t spoken, “You will reside here at the Temple and attend your classes and I will oversee your training when I am planetside, and you are to have NO communication outside these walls other than with me, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

He stopped walking and turned around to glance down at her as he added on, “This order pertains to the Chancellor and any Senators as well, any communication MUST be run through me first, do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Make no mistake, my Padawan, any disobedience will not be tolerated,” Anakin warned as he continued to led the way toward their quarters.

“Yes, Master,” Kyla shallowed as she realized she might have been better off with no Master at all rather than a reluctant one.

***

(Resolute)

Ahsoka frowned at the message that she had just received from Anakin, “Remain onboard the Resolute?” she mused as she headed toward the hanger bay in order to intercept Rex and see if he knew what was going on, “Rex!” she called out as soon as she spotted the Captain, she frowned when she realized that none of the men were preparing to depart the Resolute for transport down to Coruscant. “What’s going on?” she held up her communicator in question.

“The General directed that we hold here until he arrives,” Rex replied even as he inwardly grimaced at the lie, the only one that had been ordered to remain onboard was the Commander, but as soon as the men realized the order only meant her, they had all opted to remain behind with her rather than transport down in order to start their standdown.

“Oh,” she frowned at the news as she looked around the bay and spotted numerous Clones huddled into groups as they shot glances toward her over their shoulders as they passed around datapads that they were all reading, “Rex…” her voice trailed off as she glanced at the Captain, “The men weren’t included in the order, were they?” she questioned softly.

“No, littl’un,” he replied as he glanced down at the datapad in his hands before he passed it over to her, so she could read it.

She frowned as she glanced over the datapad, before slowing down her reading and then moving toward a nearby weapons crate and sitting on top of it as she read though the message on the datapad, she felt rather then saw Rex sit down next to her, “Master has a new Padawan?” she was stunned at the news, as she forced herself not to throw up.

“It’s going to be fine, kid,” he muttered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder in tugged her closer as he watched her as her entire world fall apart around her. He spotted Echo and Fives approaching them as well as the majority of Torrent as they started to sit down around them either on the crates or on the hanger bay deck. “You’re not alone Commander,” he offered as she twisted in his hold and hugged him, “you have all of us and we’re not going to leave you alone.”

By the time Anakin arrived onboard the Resolute, he was furious, he had stopped by the 501st barracks in order to speak with Captain Rex about his new Padawan, but he had been shocked that none of the Legion had been there. It had taken him approximately an hour before he was able to discover that none of the 501st had arrived planetside.

As he landed his fighter in the hanger bay next to Obi Wan’s he was shocked to witness that nearly the entire Legion was in the hanger bay, “What the…” he trailed off as he shot a confused look toward and equally stunned Obi Wan.

“Anakin,” he mused as he looked around for the Padawan in question, “Where’s Ahsoka?” he questioned as he looked around for the Togruta.

“Ace!” Anakin called out when he spotted the pilot, “Have you seen Ahsoka?”

Ace pointed toward the center of a pile, “She’s over there General,” he stated as he continued on his repair work on his fighter.

Anakin and Obi Wan frowned as they headed in the direction that Ace had pointed and was greeted by a sea of blue and white armor of Clones who were sound asleep, leaning against each other or against the nearby crates.

“There,” Obi Wan gestured toward the center of the pile, she was curled up next to Rex, and was using the Captain as a pillow.

As soon as Rex spotted the approaching Jedi, he signaled to remain quiet as he gently shifted the Commander off of him, and onto Fives who was sleeping on the other side of her, he got to his feet and moved to join the Generals as they headed out of the hanger bay.

“I take it that you have heard?” Obi Wan stated as he felt his age.

“Yes Generals,” Rex acknowledged as they paused just outside the hanger bay.

“Why did all of you remain onboard the ship?” questioned Anakin as he spotted Hardcase walking past them.

“The men decided to stay onboard with the Commander,” Rex replied bluntly.

“They know that they didn’t have to do that?” Obi Wan commented with a frown forming on his face.

“It was their choice to remain with their Commander,” he commented as he glanced between the two Generals, “So, what is this we heard about a new Padawan for the General?” he refused to refer to the new youngling as their Commander, their Commander was Commander Tano.

Anakin sighed as he closed his eyes as he leaned up against the bulkhead, “She was assigned to me by order of Chancellor Palpatine,” Anakin stated shortly as he groaned when he spotted a group of Clones do an abrupt about face when they spotted him and Obi Wan standing there, “The men are all blaming me?”

“Unfortunately, sir all we heard about this entire situation was that the 501st had received a new Commander,” Rex replied as he glanced down at his communicator, “No one knew what was going on, and we couldn’t get a straight answer from the Jedi Temple about it.”

“How?”

Rex handed over a datapad with the new Commander assignments posting causing Anakin to curse in Huttese, “Snips was NOT replaced!” he stated, “She is still the Commander of the 501st,” he looked toward the Captain, “I do have TWO Padawans now, that is true, but Ahsoka is going to remain on with the ship from now on,” he paused as he exchanged looks with a disapproving Obi Wan, “Snips, will be either on the Resolute or in the GAR barracks with you from now on, while my other Padawan will remain at the Jedi Temple.”

“I see,” Rex commented as he gazed back toward the hanger bay, “and who’s choice was that?” he questioned as he looked between the Generals.

“Mine,” Anakin revealed, “Snips is always requesting to stay with the men or ends up at the barracks when we’re on Coruscant anyway, so I doubt that it will bother her that much.”

“Yes sir,” Rex acknowledged, as he spotted the Commander emerging from the hanger bay with Fives and Echo at her side, “But I think you’ll need to explain this to the kid, Generals,” he nodded toward the approaching Padawan.

Rex stood with Fives and Echo as they watched the interaction between the three Jedi as they argued in earnest in the hall.

“Captain,” Echo looked away from the Jedi and watched as Rex messaged Commander Fox of the Guard, “What…”

He gestured with the datapad as he submitted a notification to Cody so he could push it out to his fellow Commanders about Commander Tano’s new situation, “I’m notifying the necessary personnel about her new living situation,” he commented as he received a comm from Cody demanding more information as Fox contacted him on his comm.

“Captain Rex.”

“Commander Fox,” Rex replied.

“What is going on with the 501st?” he demanded, “I thought that the Jedi could only have one Padawan?”

“Apparently the Chancellor decided to assign the General a second one,” Rex replied as the two ARC troopers struggled to contain their laughter as the Commander started yelling at the Generals.

“That di’kut,” Fox muttered as he promised to have everything filed by the end of the day.

“Thanks, Vod,” Rex replied as he ended the call as Ahsoka stormed over toward him, “Commander…” he trailed off as she grabbed his arm and dragged him after her.

“Fives, Echo!” she called for the ARCs to follow them on their journey back to the hanger bay.

“You know she’s going to go native, right?” Anakin stated with a grin as he watched his Padawan drag off his Captain and ARCs.

“It will be interesting, my former Padawan,” Obi Wan countered as he watched the group vanished into the nearby lift, “I am curious what the future holds by this turn of events.”

“Your right, Master,” Anakin replied as they headed toward the bridge, “Do you want to inform the Council?”

“No,” Obi Wan held his hands up in admitted defeat, “I will leave that honor to YOU, Anakin.”

“Yes, Master.”

***


End file.
